The invention relates to calcium-aluminum briquettes comprising a mechanically compressed mixture of calcium and aluminum granules and a method for the manufacture of a lead alloy by mixing said briquettes with lead.
Calcium and aluminum have been incorporated in lead to form lead alloys of use in the manufacture of grids for maintenance-free auto batteries.
Aluminum has a high melting point of about 1220.degree. F. (about 660.degree. C.) requiring heating of lead to at least about 1200.degree. F. (650.degree. C.) to form the aluminum-containing lead alloy. These high temperatures may be avoided by first combining calcium and aluminum into an alloy which melts at or above 1000.degree. F., as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,398. Further reduction of these alloying temperatures may be attained as described below.